Back Seat
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. Menunggu kekasihnya bukanlah hal yang pertama bagi Yoongi. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Yoongi sebal. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi... RnR please. A SEQUEL.
1. Chapter 1

Yoongi melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menghela napas.

Pukul delapan malam.

.

_Huh._ Lagi-lagi ia harus menunggu. Kali ini ia juga harus rela—lagi—untuk meninggalkan kedai kafenya yang kebetulan hari ini banyak hal yang perlu ia selesaikan disana.

.

Tetapi apa.

.

Yoongi lebih memilih menunggu seseorang di sebuah restoran yang salah satu ruangannya telah disewa dan Yoongi tempati kini untuk sebuah acara makan malam.

Menunggu kekasih bodoh dan pekerjaan kantornya.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi |**** Boy's Love **** A Ficlet**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Namanya Min Yoongi. Pemuda berusia 25 tahun, seorang pemilik sebuah kafe elit dan berkelas di kawasan Myeongdong. Tubuhnya kecil. Tingginya juga tidak seberapa dibanding pemuda Korea lain yang seumuran dengannya. Kalau kau baru pertamakali melihatnya pasti akan mengira usianya jauh lebih muda daripada usianya yang sekarang. Ia juga baik hati dan pedulian namun agak dingin. Satu hal yang yang paling menarik darinya adalah senyum_ eyesmile_nya yang tulus begitu indah dipandang. Apalagi jika ia tertawa. Manis sekali.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin. _CEO Manager._

.

Sebuah papan nama yang terbuat dari emas kuningan mengkilap itu terletak manis di atas meja.

Dibalik meja tersebut nampak seorang lelaki bersurai gelap dengan sebuah kacamata baca menggantung diatas hidungnya. Ia memakai _suit_ kerjanya yang berwarna abu-abu. Terlihat sempurna.

.

Jimin kemudian tersenyum puas menatap laptop dihadapannya sebelum akhirnya menutupnya kemudian melepas kacamata bacanya.

.

"_Ck_, tepat jam delapan. Lagi-lagi aku telat." Lelaki bernama Park Jimin itu buru-buru meninggalkan ruangannya, menenteng sebuah kunci mobil seraya ia berjalan cepat keluar gedung kantor perusahaan milik keluarganya itu.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menopang dagunya diatas meja, ia duduk di pojok dekat jendela untuk memandang pemandangan kota Seoul yang ramai malam minggu ini.

Seorang pemain biola ia biarkan untuk menghiburnya.

.

Menunggu kekasihnya bukanlah hal yang pertama bagi Yoongi. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Yoongi sebal. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi...

.

.

Yoongi mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya begitu ia melihat sebuah _porsche_ dengan nomor seri yang dihapalnya memasuki halaman restoran. Yoongi tahu itu mobil milik kekasihnya.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang masih menatap keluar jendela. Ia menyuruh pergi sang pemain biola dengan isyarat mata dan tangannya.

.

Yoongi menoleh ketika ia tak mendengar suara biola lagi yang menghiburnya, tatapannya langsung saja bertemu dengannya. Dengan kekasih bodohnya yang selalu membuat Yoongi menunggu. Dengan pemuda yang semenyebalkan apapun, Yoongi tak bisa untuk mengalihkan perasaannya dari mencintai pemuda yang berusia tiga tahun dibawahnya itu.

.

Jimin tersenyum, ia membuka tangannya untuk menyambut Yoongi yang berdiri dan memberinya sebuah pelukan.

"Sibuk lagi _CEO_ menyebalkan ini, _eoh_?" Yoongi bergumam dalam pelukannya. Kemudian ia mendongak untuk menatap kekasihnya yang malah terkikik dengan senyum _eyesmile_nya yang menawan itu.

"Jangan menertawaiku!" Yoongi berucap gemas seraya memukul bahu tegap Jimin.

Jimin mengaduh pelan. "Aduh, sakit, _Hyung_. Kau tahu, badanku pegal-pegal sekali rasanya." Keluh Jimin manja.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia segera menuntun Jimin dan dirinya untuk duduk berhadapan dan mulai memesan makanan.

"Segeralah atur jadwal kerjamu itu, Park. Jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu." Yoongi berucap, lengannya mengusap layar _tab_ yang berada di meja tersebut untuk memilih menu makan malam mereka.

Jimin hanya mengangguk malas. Sudah cukup sering mendengar nasihat yang sama.

"Jangan hanya mengangguk, tapi lakukan." Ucap Yoongi tanpa melihat ke arah Jimin, ia masih sibuk memilihkan menu makanan untuk makan malam mereka.

Jimin cemberut. "Aku ingin kopi—"

"Tidak ada kopi." Potong Yoongi dengan cepat. Ia selesai memilihkan makanan untuk mereka dan kini kembali menopang dagunya untuk menatap Jimin.

"Haah baiklah, demi istriku yang manis. Akan selalu kuturuti perkataannya." Jimin tersenyum dan berucap santai.

.

Yoongi langsung merona. Kedua pipinya memerah, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin. "A-apaan _sih_."

Jimin hanya semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat tingkah Yoongi yang selalu manis dimatanya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yoongi-_hyung_, selalu."

.

_Cup__h__._

.

Jimin menoleh sebentar untuk menatap Yoongi. Lengan kanannya masih menggenggam erat lengan kiri Yoongi yang baru saja di kecupnya. Sedangkan lengan lainnya memegang stir mobil yang kini tengan dikendarainya.

.

Yoongi kembali merona, ia tersenyum dan mengeratkan juga tautan lengannya bersama Jimin.

"Aku juga, selalu."

.

Jimin memarkirkan _porsche_ hitamnya itu di _basement_ apartemennya, ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi, menatapnya hangat dan penuh perasaan.

Yoongi juga membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Mendadak ia jadi gugup dibuatnya.

.

Jimin mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi yang masih digenggamnya itu sekali lagi.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Hyung..."

.

Jimin melepas _seatbelt_nya, ia membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekati Yoongi dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi.

Jimin menatap penuh harap kedua manik cokelat Yoongi sebelum akhirnya ia mempertemukan kedua bibirnya. Menekan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Yoongi untuk ia kecup sedalam mungkin. Memberi kesan seksi yang begitu menggoda.

.

Yoongi mulai merambatkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam Jimin untuk perlahan merambat naik di lengan Jimin, sampai ke bahunya dan lehernya, kemudian lengan Yoongi kembali naik ke belakang kepala Jimin. Meremas surai kelamnya dan perlahan mendorongnya untuk membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

.

"Uhm, Jimin..." Gumam Yoongi di sela ciumannya. Yoongi ingin melepas ciumannya karena _seatbelt_ yang masih terpasang padanya membuat tak bisa bergerak bebas. Namun Yoongi rasanya tak ingin melepaskan ciuman Jimin barang sedetikpun.

.

Jimin seolah mengerti keadaan Yoongi. Tanpa melepas ciumannya, ia meraba _seatbelt_ yang dipakai Yoongi untuk kemudian melepaskannya.

.

Dan mereka melanjutkan kembali ciuman menggairahkan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

.

Jimin menjauhkan sedikit bibirnya, membiarkan Yoongi untuk bernafas normal kembali. Dan Jimin mulai berbicara di depan bibir Yoongi yang basah karena ulahnya itu, memberikan kesan menggetarkan untuk Yoongi sendiri.

Jimin terkekeh sebentar sebelum memberikan penawaran menarik untuk kekasihnya itu.

.

"Mau di belakang sini atau di ranjang hangatku, _hm_?"

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb :

Oke, ini agak gak nyambung sama judulnya. Tapi karena terinspirasi dari lagunya JYJ yang baru berjudul Back Seat jadilah saya pakai judulnya dengan kata yang sama sebagai dedikasinya *memangnya* *apaan*

Tapi serius, eyelinernya Yoochun dan goyangan seksinya Junsu itu sungguh menggoda sekali, belom lagi tiap lirik yang dinyanyiin Jaejoong. Buaaah pokoknya sukaaa *o*

Emm, yaudah. Gitu doang ._.

Oke! Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini.

_Review, please? :3 _

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jimin | Yoongi | R-19 | AU | I don't take any profit with this chara | beware**** '-')/**

_**.**_

_**A sequel**_

_**.**_

_**Do not plagiarize!**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi merona dengan merah di kedua pipinya mendengar rayuan ajakan yang tanpa perlu Yoongi mengerti bahwa Jimin sedang mengajaknya _sex_. Dan apa-apaan tawarannya itu.

_'Mau di belakang sini atau ranjang hangatku, hm?'_

_Ashh_. Pintar sekali suaminya dalam hal merayu seperti ini. Ranjang hangatku jelas-jelas berarti ranjang mereka berdua yang selama dua bulan ini sejak hari pernikahan mereka tempati. Jelas pula kalau sudah begini Jimin berarti ingin mengajaknya di mobil mereka. Di jok belakang mobilnya dimana Yoongi dan Jimin kini berada.

"_Not your bed, Jim. It's ours_." Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Kedua lengannya mulai merambati leher Jimin dan menautkannya disana.

Jimin terkekeh membalasnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke sebelah pipi Yoongi dan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan gemas disana.

"Hmm. _You know what next is_?" Jimin masih menggesekkan hidungnya di pipi memerah Yoongi dan berbisik disana. Membuat napas hangatnya menerpa pipi sewarna apel semakin memerah.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil dan melepaskan rangkulannya di leher Jimin kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menatap Jimin seduktif dengan kedua matanya yang semakin disipitkan.

"_Back seat_." Bisik Yoongi kemudian memberikan Jimin kerlingan menggodanya dan meraih_ handle_ pintu mobil lalu keluar dari sana.

Jimin yang mendapat respon seperti itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas lalu mengikuti Yoongi untuk keluar dari _porsche_ hitamnya.

Jimin segera berjalan memutari kap mobilnya untuk menghampiri Yoongi yang masih berdiri di samping pintu mobil hitam itu. Yoongi segera saja menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut Jimin ke dalam rangkulannya.

Saat itu Jimin tersenyum begitu senang dan menerima uluran tangan Yoongi yang segera mengalung di lehernya. Sedangkan Jimin sendiri meraih pinggang ramping milik istrinya itu dan segera mendekapnya posesif lalu membiarkan tubuh keduanya saling menempel mesra.

Jimin merunduk untuk menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Yoongi selagi Yoongi menatapnya lembut dan mengeratkan rangkulannya di leher Jimin.

Jimin balas menatap tatapan sayu yang paling disukainya itu.

"Yoongi-_ah_... Biarkan aku memilikimu selalu..." Jimin berucap dengan nada rendahnya yang menggoda sampai ke ujung ubun-ubun.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu tak bisa untuk tak merasa tersipu karenanya. Jimin itu walau lebih muda dari Yoongi, ia selalu bisa membuat Yoongi merasa seperti anak kecil yang selalu bergantung padanya.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan dan mengulas senyum terbaiknya hanya untuk Jimin. Menikmati setiap detiknya ketika ia dan Jimin saling berdekatan seperti ini dan membuat napas mereka menyatu seirama dengan detak jantung mereka yang memainkan sebuah melodi cinta.

Meski hanya dari sorot mata yang saling menenggelamkan diri dalam pesonanya, mereka tak perlu gambaran kata-kata untuk mewakili perasaan mereka. Cukup dengan saling berpelukan seperti ini.

Yoongi mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dengan perlahan menikmati kehangatan damai dalam rangkulannya. Jimin yang melihat itu segera memiringkan kepalanya selagi wajahnya semakin mendekat dengan wajah Yoongi. Ingin mempertemukan kedua belah bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan sang kekasih.

Yoongi menyambut ciuman dari Jimin dengan senang hati. Ia membuka separuh gua mulut hangatnya untuk siap menerima Jimin dan kawan kecil mulutnya.

"Ermhh..."

Jimin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi ketika kekasih yang kini menjadi istrinya itu mulai meloloskan desahan pertamanya saat Jimin menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Jimin juga semakin semangat untuk mengecupi setiap bagian dari bibir semanis sirup itu tanpa ingin melewatinya sedikitpun.

Semakin kencang Yoongi mendesah, semakin tinggi hasrat Jimin memenuhi nafsu cintanya. Lengannya yang memeluk pinggang Yoongi mulai berkelana di punggung Yoongi hingga ke bokongnya. Meremas sepasang bongkahan padat yang empuk itu dengan gemas.

Sampai Jimin lupa kalau mereka masih berada di luar mobil.

"Jimh..." Yoongi mulai menghentikan kecupan Jimin dengan mendorong leher Jimin menjauh.

Jimin mengerang malas dan dengan enggan menjauh dari bibir Yoongi. Kedua tatapan tajamnya menatap Yoongi penuh gairah.

Yoongi segera mengalihkan sebelah lengannya untuk mengusap lembut sebelah pipi Jimin.

"_Put me on your back seat_." Ucap Yoongi berbisik penuh cinta.

Jimin segera menyeringai lebar. Ia hampir saja menyentuh lebih jauh Yoongi tanpa memedulikan dimana mereka beradas. Lalu Jimin tanpa berbasa-basi kembali membuka pintu penumpang belakang mobilnya. Jimin menuntun Yoongi untuk memasukinya dan menempati mereka berdua di jok belakang.

Setelah menutup kembali pintunya, Jimin segera menghadap Yoongi yang terduduk tepat di sampingnya. Ia lalu menuntun Yoongi untuk berada di pangkuannya sementara Jimin sendiri menyandarkan punggungnya di jok belakang yang didudukinya.

Yoongi yang sudah berada diatas pangkuan Jimin itu kembali melingkari leher Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa Yoongi selalu suka dengan leher Jimin. Apalagi memeluk leher jenjang itu. Yoongi hanya begitu menyukainya.

Selain itu, lengan Yoongi juga sesekali bermain di kancing teratas kemeja kerja yang masih melekat di tubuh Jimin selagi dengan iseng ia menggesekkan pinggulnya ke depan untuk menggoda kebanggaan Jimin yang mulai setengah bangun dari balik celana panjangnya itu.

Sedangkan Jimin ia sedang menikmati perlakuan menggoda Yoongi dengan menatapnya intens. Menatap bagaimana wajah manis itu begitu menggoda dengan kedua mata sipit sayu alaminya, hidung bangir kecilnya, kedua pipi merona yang begitu lembut, serta sepasang bibirnya yang sewarna laksana kuncup mawar itu mendesah halus untuk Jimin.

Ah, betapa beruntungnya Jimin memiliki seorang Yoongi yang begitu sempurna dimatanya dan hanya untuknya.

"Umm..." Jimin mulai mendekati wajah Yoongi kembali, kali ini ia mengendusi di sepanjang garis rahang Yoongi. Kedua tangannya yang berada di pinggul Yoongi itu juga terus menggerayangi tubuh Yoongi dengan seduktif dan kini jari-jemarinya sedang bermain dengan _zipper_ celana panjang krem yang dipakai oleh Yoongi. Sesekali dengan iseng Jimin juga meremas milik Yoongi dari luar celananya. Yang menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari bibir manis Yoongi.

Yoongi juga tak ingin tinggal diam. Ia dengan tak sabaran malah dengan lihainya melepas pengait ikat pinggang yang dikenakan Jimin. Menariknya dan melepasnya dengan cepat begitu saja. Setelahnya ia menurunkan risleting celana panjang hitam yang dipakai Jimin, membuatnya terlihat berantakan begitu saja. Yoongi baru saja ingin menggoda kejantanan suaminya itu untuk ia keluarkan dari satu penghalang kain lagi, namun Jimin segera menghentikan pergerakan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Hei." Jimin menggenggam sebelah lengan Yoongi untuk menghentikan pergerakannya. Membuat Yoongi mendongak kearah Jimin. Bibirnya lalu mulai naik ke belakang telinga Yoongi untuk mengendusinya disana.

"Aku membutuhkan pelumas lebih dulu." Ucap Jimin menggoda. Dengan sekali tarikan tanpa aba-aba ia melonggarkan celana yang dipakai oleh Yoongi. Menariknya cepat dan dengan kewalahan Yoongi membetulkan posisinya ketika Jimin menarik lepas seluruh celananya hingga kini Yoongi dalam keadaan separuh telanjang dengan hanya memakai atasan kemejanya yang mulai terlihat kusut.

Melihat itu Jimin kembali menyeringai. Ia segera meraih junior milik Yoongi untuk ia genggam dengan hangat. Yoongi yang merasakan sentuhan langsung dari kulit hangat Jimin itu langsung saja meloloskan desahannya. Mencengkeram rambut belakang Jimin dan ia sendiri memejamkan kedua matanya.

Jimin yang mendengar desahan Yoongi membuat darahnya kembali berdesir cepat. Ia meraih tengkuk Yoongi untuk menciumi bagian lehernya yang terekspos di mata Jimin. Lengan Jimin yang lain masih setia menggenggam junior Yoongi yang kini dengan perlahan Jimin mulai memompanya dengan tempo yang lambat menuju cepat.

"Ah..." Yoongi semakin menarik leher Jimin untuk semakin tenggelam dilehernya. Menciumi dengan gemas dan menggigitinya kecil sampai berwarna kemerahan yang menggoda.

Jimin semakin semangat memompa milik Yoongi dengan gemas sampai kekasihnya itu mengalirkan _precum_ pertama dengan deras dan gemetar walau hanya dengan Jimin yang memompanya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Jimin juga segera meraih kejantanannya sendiri yang kini sudah menegang sempurna itu untuk ia lumuri dengan cairan _precum_ milik Yoongi.

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya dan mendesah lemah untuk menatap Jimin ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kenapa—_hmm_." Tanya Yoongi pelan yang tanpa ia sadari bahwa Jimin sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memasuki Yoongi.

Yoongi kembali memejamkan kedua matanya begitu merasa sesuatu yang tumpul dengan tiba-tiba tanpa persiapan atau pemanasan apapun. Membuat Yoongi mengerang keras karena merasa asing dengan sesuatu yang besar dan panas memasuki manholenya dengan perlahan. Membakar setiap pergerakannya maju di setiap milinya.

"Jiminssh—"

Jimin menggigit bibirnya sembari menuntun kejantanannya untuk semakin memasuki surga cinta milik mereka berdua. Rasa membakar yang menggelora asmara diantara kedua insan yang mulai menyatu.

Yoongi mendesah panjang begitu akhirnya milik Jimin tertanam seutuhnya dalam dirinya. Membuat Yoongi terasa begitu penuh dan hangat yang awalnya terasa begitu menyakitkan namun kini perlahan mulai menggairahkan menggerogoti birahinya.

Jimin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Surga hangat Yoongi yang melingkupi kejantanannya membuat Jimin terasa semakin keras hingga ia mulai tak tahan untuk tak menggenjot dan mengendarainya dengan cepat.

Sampai Yoongi mulai menjedakan desahannya yang terganti oleh nafas terengah-engahnya yang menyatu dengan Jimin, ia menatap Jimin begitu sayu.

Jimin balas menatap Yoongi lembut dan memberikannya senyuman hangat. Jimin mengarahkan lengannya untuk menyingkap sebagian poni Yoongi ke belakang telinganya. Jimin menatap penuh sayang wajah terengah dan memerah milik kekasihnya itu sebelum meminta ijin lebih darinya.

"Sayang..." Jimin mengecup pelan bibir basah Yoongi. "Boleh aku bergerak sekarang?"

Yoongi yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu. Entah kenapa setiap Jimin meminta untuk akses lebih, Yoongi selalu merasa ingin merona terus-menerus.

"Ya..." Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh cinta. Merangkulkan kedua tangannya kembali ke leher Jimin. "Miliki aku, Jimin..."

Sekali lagi Jimin mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan penuh cinta. "Aku selalu memilikimu..."

Jimin memegang erat kedua sisi pinggang Yoongi dan mulai membantunya naik. Kedua kaki Yoongi yang melebar diatas pangkuan Jimin membuat Jimin mudah mengangkat Yoongi.

Yoongi juga membantu pergerakan Jimin. Posisinya yang diatas membuatnya lebih banyak bergerak meskipun kedua kaki Yoongi tak bisa leluasa bergerak jauh dan harus menekuk kedua kakinya karena ruang dalam mobil yang tidak seluas ketika berada diatas ranjang.

Yoongi mengangkat pinggulnya menjauh dari kejantanan Jimin dibantu oleh Jimin sendiri yang memegang kedua sisi pinggang Yoongi. Dan ketika merasa cukup Yoongi berada di ujung kepala kejantanan milik Jimin, ia menjatuhkan dirinya keatas pangkuan Jimin kembali. Membuatnya kembali merasa penuh secara tiba-tiba dan mendesah begitu keras. Terlebih saat itu ujung milik Jimin menyentuh titik kenikmatan terdalam didalam tubuh Yoongi.

Setelahnya Yoongi kembali menaikkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan dirinya terhujam oleh Jimin kembali. Jimin juga dengan penuh semangat membantuk menaikturunkan pinggang Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas kedua sisi pinggang kekasihnya itu. Tak peduli kemeja yang masih melekat ditubuh mereka sudah kusut tak karuan.

"Ah... Ah Jimin..."

Dan mereka hanya saling bercinta satu sama lain. Sampai keduanya merasa mengejang dan saling berbagi cinta di kedua tubuh masing-masing. Merasai bagaimana cinta itu membuat mereka merasa bergairah.

.

"_Let's get it on my back seat_."

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: hai hai xD lagi sering keputer lagi lagunya jadi gatel pengen bikin sekuel ._.

Maap kalo mengecewakan, isi lagunya agak pecun gitu sih /apaan/ lol

Terimakasih buat yang pernah review chap awal :"D

**Kamong Jjong** | Elsa Mandira | **SeoulG** | **TKTOPKID** | PJMYG | **illaa28** | **miparkland** | **N-Yera48** | jungsline | xi tian kookie | **driccha** | **mei anna aihina** | **WidiaPrayudi**| **cute voodoo** | **withYoongi** | **mpiwkim3022** | | **Cungik** | **Kimmidiot** | **Linkz account** | Kim Yong Jin | RLDR | **macclate21** | **Y. Sunshine** | backie | **tifagyeomi97** | **Balqis961A** | **Pinky05KwmS** | **eunhaezha** | **jeymint** .

Dan terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini, apalagi yang sempet komentar :3 hihi.

.

.

With Love,

.

This story copyright © by** Phylindan**.


End file.
